


Rape

by vanityaffair



Series: Greed,Power,Riches and Rape [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Chair Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Kink, Come Swallowing, Comebath, Corsetry, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Debauchery, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Food Kink, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm a horrible person, Intoxication, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Retelling, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period-Typical Racism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Religion, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Spreader Bars, Table Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink, What Was I Thinking?, World War II, Yes It Gets Dark, blowjob, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: I can't remember much...All I remember is that...I was in hands did the most horrible and most evil man that I've ever known and seen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Note: This is for entertainment purposes only. If offended or triggered by anything in this story,Please avoid this story at all cost. I mean AT ALL COST! Had to put that in bold words for those who thought I was just joking about avoiding this at all cost if you are triggered or offended by anything in this story.Other than that,please enjoy. I will try and make daily updates to it and I hope to make this story to at least 20 or more chapters in. I don’t know what’s wrong with me but..I seriously dontAnd this is for my series,Greed,Power,Riches and Rape. Based of the World War II. This is a bit more advanced then it was back then so…

I couldn’t remember how I ended up like this…

I was naked,on my knees covered in a thickly white goo that just slid down my skin and made small puddles of white on the floor around me,my hands also tied by thick chains that held me down and made me unable to move.. I panted softly,my white bangs covering my eyes before I looked up and my eyes widen. 

Standing there was a tall man who was smirking down at me. He had jet black hair and green lecherous eyes. His hair was medium length though it was short somewhat. His smirk widen,exposing his pearly white teeth before he slowly squatted down infront of me and I looked at him with my eyes glaring sharp daggers though that only made him laugh.

His voice was deep with a thick German accent, “Look at you…The Führer would be pleased to see you like vhat.”

“I have nothing to do with the Herr Hitler.”I spat back and his smirk broaden before his hand went across my face and my neck quickly snapped to the left. I felt a stinging feeling shoot through my my now burning cheek. I saw slowly turned my head back to face him. I still glared daggers. He was amused by my defiance.

“I don’t think you quite know who you are talking to.”He responded before digging into his coat and revealing a strap-on red gag ball that had the swastika on the front of it.

“I’m talking to a lecherous pervert!”I snarled and that immediately earned me another slap but this time it was much harder and on the exact same cheek where he slapped me before. Tears started to flood my eyes but I held a face of hatred and then immediately he began to strap the gag ball around my mouth. 

“Let’s silence that defiling mouth.”He spoke and I looked at him as he finished buckling the strap up behind my head and I looked at him angrily and I cursed muffled as he then stood to his feet,turning away from me as I struggled against my restraints. He walked towards the desk and he picked something that I couldn’t see quite well off the desk. I frowned,staring at him as he looked at me and chuckled under his breath. He then revealed that he was holding a syringe full of some milky white liquid.

My eyes widen and I started to struggle even harder against my restraints but the attempt to struggle was futile and just made me even more tired. I tried to squirm away but that proved useless because he managed to grab my arm and injected me with the liquid. My eyes wide,I watched as the pusher went all the way down.

“This should give you a bit of a idea on vhat the Führer will want to see you like.”He said before pulling the needle out of my arm. My heart started to race increasingly fast as if I had ran a whole marathon. I looked at him with my eyes which have became dilated as if saying what have you done to me?

“I simply gave you a aphrodisiac.”He responded and my eyes twitched before I felt a heat…a persistent heat that heated my skin and my body inside and out. My cock twitched and I felt the heat just pool in my stomach and stay there,growing immensely.

I lurched over as my pupils shrunk. I trembled as I felt the tunneling heat go straight to my instantly hardening cock. I arched my back and let out a deep and gruttle moan in my throat.

“Ah…Herr Hitler.”

I shook sporadically as my cock dribbled pre-come and my heart thrummed hard againsts my ribs. I couldn’t have been anymore hornier than a bitch in heat. 

I heard heavy footsteps behind my back and I lifted my head up and I continued to quiver from the pleasure,making soft moans and groans.

I could see out the corner of my eye that they were doing the salute which was also a greeting. I heard the express the pleasantries as if I wasn’t here,ignoring me at most.

“Führer,I have injected him with the aphrodisiac..He should be ready for you now.”He said I heard a thick and a much deeper voice which sent a strange sensation down my spine, “Good..Leave him with me…I shall have something for you later.”He replied and then I heard a brief ‘thank you’ then I saw them doing the salute.

Then I heard footsteps moving away then the door opening and closing shut behind them. Then I heard footsteps moving towards me before I saw a pair of black boots appear infront of my face.

“Look up at me.”

The voice sent strange and yet pleasuring pangs throughout my body as I slowly lifted my head up and I shook even more. He was looking at me with his cold brown eyes that sent shivers down my spine. He was wearing a different type of uniform that from the other solider who was just in here. He wore a hat also.

I mewled muffledly as he knelt down and rubbed his gloved fingers through my hair and I started to lean into the touch like a cat being stroked. _Yesyesyestouchmepleaseeee_ ….I thought in my head frantically as he looked at me with a smirk. “You wished for my touch didn’t you pet?”

I should’ve felt offended by him calling me pet but I really wanted him to just touch me….

The sticky white substance on my skin had slid down my body making me aware of it and it instantly made me moan due to the feeling as I curled up against the feeling and just wanted more of it.

“Hmph…Let’s see if I chosen right…”He said before he reached his hand behind my head and undid the buckle of the gag and he pulled it off my mouth though saliva covered the red ball and I watched him turn and place it on the desk behind him.

He turned back around to face me and I panted like a dog,my tongue lolling out and my eyes hooded with pleasure. I watched as he undid his pants and once he reached in and pulled out his monster,My whole life was depending on not choking on it.

He forced it into my mouth before I could get a real good look at its details. I nearly choked as he forced it all the way in. He placed his hands on my head and let out a groan as he forced more of it into my mouth. I closed my eyes as tears went down my cheeks. 

My jaws ached and my throat was threatening to gag and choke but I allowed him to force me down even further and he moaned, “Such a good cocksucker…”My eyes lolled in the pleasure of him praising me. That drug had done something to me…I was enjoying his dirty comment…his thick and quite lovely voice – wait was I thinking?! Lovely?! This man is a murderer! He is killing innocents behind the public’s back but his cock was _oh-so-good_.

My cock was twitching and I was moaning muffledly in pleasure as my eyes slowly closed,enjoying the taste and the feel of it on my tongue.

Then he started to thrust his hips,fucking my face fast and yet I still kept up. I felt every ridge and every inch of it going down my throat. Saliva and drool went down the corners of my mouth,making my chin glisten with drool. 

He kept going even faster and I could feel my throat getting accustom to his large and greatly huge size. I felt myself getting closer to my own orgasm just like I could feel him getting close to his own orgasm.

He groaned, “Yes…I’ve picked the right one indeed.” Then he forced me all the way down to his pubic hair which I could feel tickling my nose but I inhaled his musky scent that made me moan as he finally let loose his release.

It felt like gallons and gallons of it was going down my throat. Then he pulled me off his cock that was drenched in saliva and he continued to shoot more and more onto my face and  it felt so good…

His release triggered my own as come shot up from my cock and added on to the come that as already drenching my chin along with my chest.

“…Now let’s see how tight you really are..”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos help~.


End file.
